la vida es dura
by Aika Sakura
Summary: One-shot trata de como leo conoce a un niño y su vida que no es la que todos esperan. espero que les guste y denle una oportunidad


**One-shot**

**Este one-shot va dedicado a mi hermano pequeño que le encanta las TMNT y porque se lo merece.**

**Antes de nada quería decir que la historia es real, solo es ficción la aparición de la TMNT ok?.**

**Ya os digo que no lo hago para dar pena o para que se comparezcan de mi hermano ya que es feliz a pesar de su situación.**

**Las TMNT no me pertenecen por desgracia.**

* * *

Leonardo estaba mal herido, sus hermanos y él se habían separado y había terminado en una pelea contra el clan del pie y así acabó, con múltiples contusiones.

Se quedó en una azotea en frente de un edificio blanco, justo en frente podía ver a una familia triste con un bebé por medio.

Aquello le llamo la atención asique con cuidado y como pudo se acercó a la ventana sin ser visto. Sabía que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero no podía resistirse.

Al terminar la conversación no se lo podía creer, aquel bebé que yacía en los brazos de su madre que no alcanzaba a 1 mes de vida tenia por desgracia múltiples enfermedades, una de las enfermedades se llamaba síndrome de duchenne, según lo que le contó el padre a la hermana del pequeño es que esa enfermedad iba a dejar inmóvil al niño a medida que creciera y que a determinada edad bastante temprana su corazón se pararía y que había que disfrutar todo lo posible con el pequeño.

Leo se tapó la boca silenciando un sollozo, eso era tan… triste, como la vida podía ser tan cruel con un niño tan pequeño.

Volvió a la guarida ignorando a sus hermanos y se fue a su cuarto angustiado. Decidió visitar al pequeño y a su hermana para hacerles compañía y que la niña no sufriera tanto en silencio.

Los años pasaban y el niño aprendió a andar y a hablar más tarde que los otros niños, algunos de éstos se burlaban de él y los profesores lo tenían apartado en una esquina de la clase como si fuera un monstruo sin sentimientos.

Leo se encargaba de aquellos que se metían o hacían sufrir a su pequeño amigo, cuando los padres se iban y dejaban a los hermanos solos, el se encargaba de entretenerles, enseñarles, ayudarles y cuidarles, le había cogido cariño, incluso alguna vez se había quedado a dormir con ellos, con cuidado de que sus padres no le vieran.

El tiempo pasaba y el pequeño poco a poco perdía la movilidad en las piernas y brazos hasta que un dia dejó de andar y casi de moverse, cosa que hizo caer a su hermana de 13 años en una gran depresión que afectó a su comportamiento, amistades e incluso a su alimentación convirtiéndose casi en una anoréxica.

Leo ayudó a esa familia desde las sombras consiguiendo una silla de ruedas que poco tiempo después se sustituyó por una eléctrica ya que los médicos recetaron al pequeño de 7 años hincharse, haciendo que su movilidad se hiciera mas difícil a la hora de ponerle en la silla de ruedas o al asearle.

El mutante de azul se encargaba de cuidarle por la noche hasta que se quedaba dormido, entonces iba a la habitación de su hermana y la ayudaba a salir de su depresión poco a poco aunque cuando lo consiguió, en algunas ocasiones le daban bajones considerables y tenía que ayudarla a salir de la situación.

Leo quería mucho a ese niño y cada noche rezaba a las estrellas para que mejorase y que el final nunca llegara aunque sabía que era imposible.

El niño a los 11 años fue ingresado en un hospital especial donde pasó 3 años. Leo seguía visitando a su amigo acompañado de sus hermanos que hacían lo posible para que el niño fuese feliz y que la niña ahora no tan niña no callera en algo peor que la depresión.

Una noche en la que leo y sus hermanos estaban muy ocupados peleando con el clan del pie un corazón hacia lo posible para no dormirse pero ese típico "_Pum Pum" _cada vez era más débil…. El tiempo se agotaba.

Cuando llegaron al hospital ya era demasiado tarde, el corazón de su pequeño pero grande amigo había dejado de luchar y su cuerpo inmóvil y tibio yacía entre los brzos de su hermana que sollozaba con amargura su perdida.

Los chicos no pudieron soportarlo y empezaron a llorar por la pérdida de aquel niño que le tocó vivir una vida complicada pero llena de alegría y felicidad.

FIN…

* * *

**El final me lo he inventado ya que aun no ha llegado y espero que no llegue nunca aunque pido imposible, como dije arriba este one-shot no es para dar pena al contrario quería dedicársela a mi hermano que le encanta las TMNT, y que ahora mismo está al lado mío con una sonrisa y preguntando que es lo que hago :3 espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews.**

**Nos leemos! **

**Aika***


End file.
